


The Diary

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Carrie Krueger Saga [1]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gumball founds an old diary belong to a girl named Carrie Krueguer.





	1. Chapter 1

Gumball was walking to the cemetery but he saws a old diary.

Gumball gasped.

Watterson Household

Gumball said "Guys guys i just found a old diary"

Anais and Darwin gasped

Darwin said "I think it's belong to Carrie Krueguer"

Anais said "She used to have an old diary when she was alive"

Darwin said "I got this one Dear diary it all started......"


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback opens

A girl with light blonde hair with a bow, blue eyes and fair skin. She wore a white blouse, grayish pink skirt and black Mary Jane shoes.

Her name is Carrie

A voice called "Carrie!"

It was her friend

Carrie hugged her friend.

"My parents send me to boarding school"

"Why not"

"Because...."

"Gabi we gotta go!"

"Bye Carrie"

"Bye Gabi"


End file.
